


Sirius Black Household

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: What if Sirius Black didn't get caught up with the whole Voldermort issue? What if he didn't have to do 12 years in Azkaban? What if he's currently married to Remus Lupin, and trying his best to adopt young Harry Potter, his god son.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

What if Sirius Black didn't get caught up with the whole Voldermort issue? What if he didn't have to do 12 years in Azkaban? What if he's currently married to Remus Lupin, and trying his best to adopt young Harry Potter, his god son. 

Sirius Black huffs and sighs loudly as he dumps bags on the couch, he throws himself onto it in frustration, he threads his finger in his already messy hair.

"What's wrong, my love?" Remus asked as he pops his head from the kitchen.

"I really hate the muggle world." Sirius groans.

"Becareful now love. Someone might hear you." Remus said as he walks out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Here drink something." Remus said as he hands him a drink, and sitting across of Sirius on the couch.

"Thank you honey." Sirius said as he sips the drink.

"Now tell me what's wrong now." Remus said as he leans forward, and squeezed Sirius thighs, encouraging him to talk.

"It's just so tiring honestly, I've been going everywhere, trying to collect as much paperwork as possible. It's not just the muggle world, magical world too. I even had Dumbledore to assist me with things. Why is it so hard to let me adopt Harry! He's my fucking god son!" Sirius angrily said.

“Come on now, it will be okay soon. Trust me. A few more weeks to go okay.” Remus reassures him.

Sirius just sighs and throws his head back, he just wants everything to end, he really wants to adopt Harry, he had his room prepared, he had gifts prepared too. Few more weeks to go, Sirius reminds himself. Sirius sighs another time and throws himself onto Remus, who just laughed and hugs him, rubbing his back.

Sirius made his way to the Dursley home, with a wide smile he knocks the door, Mrs Dursley opens the door, giving her usual annoyed look when she saw Sirius at the door.

"What do you want again? We told you, no papers, no Harry." Mrs Dursley snorts.

"Well good day to you too. And here's all the paperwork needed and it has been approved. I'm here to pick up Harry." Sirius said as he looks at her.

"I'll let my husband see this, in case the papers are fake." Mrs Dursley said as she took the papers away from Sirius.

"Paddy!" Harry calls out as he runs to him from the kitchen.

"Harry!" Sirius said as he pushes Mrs Dursley away and crouch down, pulling Harry into a hug.

"I miss you Paddy!" Harry said.

"I miss you too. Come on now pack your things. We're going somewhere special." Sirius said as he carries Harry away.

"You know what. Let me do it fast." Sirius said as he held his wand out.

"Accio Harry things." Sirius chants as he waves his wands around.

And within seconds a few of Harry's things appears at their foot. Sirius then waves his wand around and all of it disappears. Harry smiles at him, watching everything appears then disappear in front of his face.

"Now, all of that is already at your new home now Harry. Let's go now, Moony is waiting for us." Sirius said as he turns to Mrs Dursley.

  
"If you need anything else, do feel free to call me. I have to go now." Sirius said as he looks at Mrs Dursley and walks away.

"Are we riding your broom today, Paddy?" Harry asked as he looks at Sirius.

"We're riding my motorbike. So hold on tight, little one." Sirius grins at him as he puts on a small helmet for Harry, and puts him in the extra seat next to his bike.

And with that, they fly into the sky. Harry giggles as the wind messes up his hair. Harry laugha as the wind hits his face. Harry was finally free from the Dursley. As they landed at their new home, Sirius took out both of their helmets and tossed it in the spare seat, he carries Harry and rest him against his waist.

"Sorry Harry it took us 6 years to finally get you back in our arms. But welcome home ,Harry." Sirius said as he unlocks the door and walks into their new home, which was the Black Residence.

"Moony!" Harry cries out as they walks in.

"I'm in the kitchen, my dear." Remus calls out from the kitchen.

"Kreacher! Is Harry's room ready?" Sirius calls out as he took off his shoes

"Kreacher has everything set up already." Kreacher said as he appears after his name been called.

"Good. Now go ahead and continue to clean." Sirius said as he walks to the kitchen.

"Moony!" Harry greets him as Sirius puts him down and Harry ran and hugged Remus legs.

"Hey there spider monkey." Remus chuckles as he carries Harry. Covering him with kisses.

"Hehe stop it. You can only do that to Paddy!" Harry laughs as he tries to push Remus away.

"Yes honey, you can only kiss me that way." Sirius laughs as he watch them from the kitchen door.

"Alright come here. You both deserves to be hugged and kissed alright." Remus said as he waves Sirius over. He then hugs them and kisses their foreheads.

Just then their fireplace roared, Professor Dumbledore's head appears within the fire. Harry startles and cries when he heard Dumbledore's booming voice.

"Sirius! Remus!" Dumbledore calls out.

"Remus, could you please." Sirius said as he looks at the crying Harry. Remus nods and brought Harry out of the kitchen.

"Yes Professor?" Sirius asked as he walks over to the fireplace.

"Call me Albus, I've told you many times. But that's not important. We need you here right now. Can you and Remus floo over?" Dumbledore asked.

"Remus has to take care of Harry. I'll apparate instead." Sirius said.

"I'll see you soon then." Dumbledore said and then his face disappear.

"Kreacher! Can i get my shoe and my broom please." Sirius said as he was about to leave the kitchen.

"Is everything okay, love?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Everything's fine baby. You should rest up here with Harry. Since the full moon was barely days ago. I have to go now." Sirius said as Kreacher appears next to him with his shoes and broom.

"Sure thing. Please update me if anything goes wrong alright." Remus said as he helps to put on Sirius's robe, kissing his forehead.

"I will, my love. Kreacher, could you help to put the house under protection. And I'm the only one allowed to enter the house. Keep my family safe." Sirius said as he turns from Remus to Kreacher, then he turns back and kisses Remus goodbye.

Hours later Sirius came back, exhausted from the fight he had, he thought the deatheaters no longer operates, especially with their Lord was already dead. Sirius drags himself through the void and walks into his home. He dumps his broom by the door and took off his robe, he kicks his shoes away. Sirius walks down the hall, to the living room where he saw the tv playing in the background.

Sirius walks over to the couch, to see Remus in one of his big old sweater, with little Harry lying on his chest. Both sound asleep, Sirius smiles as he watched them, even if he was exhausted, Sirius used all his energy and carries Remus and little Harry up to their bedroom. He lays them on the bed, Sirius then changed quickly into his tanktop and sweatpants and cuddles up with them. Sirius kissed Harry's forehead, and then Remus forehead. Remus stirred awake and smiles at him.

"You're back, love." Remus yawns.

"I'm now. Hush now love, let's sleep. It has been a long day for us." Sirius yawns.

"Will do babe. I love you Sirius." Remus yawns again.

"And i love you too, Remus." Sirius said as he leans over and kissed the tip of Remus nose.

"And i love you both, Moony and Paddy." Harry yawns in between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years on, Harry was happy living with his god fathers. He would spend days in the basement where Remus would play around with his set of potions, trying to brew a good one to calm his werewolf senses especially when a full moon would appear. Whenever Remus would transform, he would lock himself in the basement, while Sirius will be in their room, putting Harry to sleep. Harry would spend most nights in Sirius and Remus bed, listening to the stories and adventures Sirius had.
> 
> Sirius was in the study, bending over the desk as he looks through the papers again. He was sure he had submitted all the paper works to the ministry, but something seems wrong and he has been getting way too many owls letter by them. Sirius threads his fingers in his messy shoulder length hair, he then buns it up and slides his wand in it to secure it. He continues to write with his quill, not realising both Remus and Harry were by the study room door.

4 years on, Harry was happy living with his god fathers. He would spend days in the basement where Remus would play around with his set of potions, trying to brew a good one to calm his werewolf senses especially when a full moon would appear. Whenever Remus would transform, he would lock himself in the basement, while Sirius will be in their room, putting Harry to sleep. Harry would spend most nights in Sirius and Remus bed, listening to the stories and adventures Sirius had.

Sirius was in the study, bending over the desk as he looks through the papers again. He was sure he had submitted all the paper works to the ministry, but something seems wrong and he has been getting way too many owls letter by them. Sirius threads his fingers in his messy shoulder length hair, he then buns it up and slides his wand in it to secure it. He continues to write with his quill, not realising both Remus and Harry were by the study room door.

“How long has he been here?” Harry asked as he looks up to Remus.

“Since yesterday night. He was supposed to finish his paper work last week, but somehow the minister kept sending letters yesterday evening, and he has been here since then.” Remus sighs.

“It’s my birthday today. He promised me to bring me to Diagon Alley to get my books before I start school.” Harry sighs.

“I know Harry. I too want to spent time with my dear husband. But well you know Harry, life as an Auror. And well can’t blame him, your Paddy is really a hardworking git, especially with the sudden rise of Deatheaters.” Remus sighs.

“I may be busy with my paper work, but I can still here you guys.” Sirius groans without even looking up from his messy table.

“Harry hunny. I’m sorry, could you go ahead with Remus to get your school supplies. I can’t live the office right now.” Sirius said as he looks up from his papers.

“It’s okay Paddy. I don’t mind spending time with Moony today. We will get you something to eat alright.” Harry said as he looks at Sirius, with a sad smile.

“I’m going to get some money form the Potter’s vault too, for his school supplies. Do you want me to take some from ours, my love?” Remus asked as he walks over to Sirius.

“Yes please, also babe, get yourself something nice too. I haven’t been a good husband; I know I’m prioritising work more than family. I just don’t want those assholes to start multiplying like rabbits.” Sirius sighs as he looks over at Remus.

“I know my love. I’m proud my husband is a har-working auror and also working hard with the Order.” Remus said as he kissed the top of Sirius’s head.

Just then an owl fly in, dropping a howler on Sirius’s desk. Sirius sighs as he looks at the official stamp on it, within seconds the howler levitated and opens up, and the voice of none other Cornelius Fudge filled the room.

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ARE YOU DONE WITH THE REPORT, I WANT IT ON MY TABLE THIS INSTANCE! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME WAIT THIS LONG! IF I DON’T GET IT BY LUNCH TIME, YOU’RE OFF THE CASE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!” Cornelius voice boomed, and just then the howler shreds himself.

“I guess it’s time to go then.” Remus sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Sirius sighs back, as Remus and Harry left the room.

The trip to Diagon Alley was filled with laughter and jokes from Remus, they walked hand in hand as Remus points to the different shops there, there was this Wand shop by the corner, and the robe shop at the start of the street, Harry ran off as he saw the broomstick shop, where on display was Nimbus 2000, Harry let his mouth gap open as he continues to look at it.

“Now, now Harry. We have to go to the bank first. We need some money to get your things.” Remus said as he ushered Harry along.

They went to the bank and took out as much money needed, and went off to the robe shop first, Harry tried a few robes and bought his school uniform, then they went over to the wand shop where Remus left him awhile while he looks for something for Harry. Remus then surprise Harry with his first pet Owl, it was a beautiful snow owl, which Harry couldn’t help but admire it. They went over to get his books and lastly some snacks to bring home.

“You sure you don’t need a broom Harry?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, I’m positive. I can still use the one that Paddy got me last year.” Harry said with a grin as he looks up to Remus.

“but you need a new one for school.” Remus protested.

“Maybe next time then moony. I feel like I’ve spent way too much money today.” Harry said as he carries his owl.

“Fine, I won’t force you. Also just write to us if you need any new school supplies, I’ll gladly send some over.” Remus smiles as he helped to carry all of Harry’s things.

As they gathered their things, they went over to the Leaky Cauldron and used their floo system to floo back home, as they got back home through the fireplace, Harry placed his owl aside and dust off the soot from his jeans.

“Paddy! We’re home!” Harry calls out.

“In the study!” Sirius shouts a reply.

“I guess he never left the study then.” Remus shrugs as he put the bags down.

“Kreacher, could you please put this up in Harry’s room.” Remus said as Kreacher suddenly appears, Kreacher just nods.

Harry and Remus walk over to the study with the snacks in hand, the study room was close, Harry knocks on it lightly, hearing a come in, he pushes the door open and he couldn’t stop smiling. There in the middle of the room, was Sirius, holding a cake with 11 candles on it.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Harry!” Sirius cheers.

“Paddy!” Harry laughs as the room was suddenly filled with streamers.

“Happy Birthday, Harry.” Mr Weasley said as he stood next to Sirius.

“Thank you, Mr Weasley. Where’s Ron?” Harry asked as he grins to him.

“He’s in the bathroom. Happy Birthday my dear.” Mrs Weasley wished him, and hands him a gift.

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley.” Harry said as he took the gift from her.

For the past few summers, Mr and Mrs Weasley had been coming over to take care of him, especially when Remus was too weak or Sirius was on long missions, sometimes Harry would go to the burrows to spend time with the Weasleys, as he learns to fly on his mini broom which Sirius got for him. that was where he met Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny and Bill, since Charlie was already in Romania.

“Happy Birthday!” Ron cheered behind him.

“Ron! I missed you!” Harry replied with a chuckle.

“And I miss you too. I can’t believe we’re starting our first year soon together.” Ron grins at him.

“Happy Birthday Harry.” Fred and George said together.

“Thank you, guys.” Harry grins up to them.

“Harry blow out your candles will you.” Sirius said as he looks over to Harry.

“Oh my, I nearly forgot.” Harry laughs as he walks over to Sirius, blowing the candle and made his wish.

“Close your eyes Harry, I have something for you.” Sirius said as he puts the cake down, Harry closes his eyes and held his hands out, Sirius then puts his gift onto Harry’s hands.

“Happy Birthday Son.” Sirius said.

Harry opens his eyes, and nearly scream. In his hands were the new Nimbus 2000. The fastest broom that ever existed, Harry was close to tears as he looks at Sirius.

“Thank you, Paddy.” Harry said.

“Anything for you, my son. Go ahead and give it a go. You can then let Ron and the twins give it a go.” Sirius said as he nudges Harry.

“Alright, let’s go fly this baby.” Harry chuckles as he turns to Ron and the twins, who was already mesmerized by the broom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was their first year, Remus had sent Harry to King Cross station, as Sirius has a mission to go to. As Remus walks along with Harry, pushing his trolley next to him, they bump into the Weasleys before the proceed to Platform 9 ¾. Harry hugs Ron before they ran through the platform. As they got onto the platform, Remus went to put away Harry’s trunk, and got back to him

It was their first year, Remus had sent Harry to King Cross station, as Sirius has a mission to go to. As Remus walks along with Harry, pushing his trolley next to him, they bump into the Weasleys before the proceed to Platform 9 ¾. Harry hugs Ron before they ran through the platform. As they got onto the platform, Remus went to put away Harry’s trunk, and got back to him.

“I’m sorry Harry, Sirius couldn’t be here to send you off.” Remus sighs as he rests a hand on to Harry’s small shoulders.

“It’s okay Moony, at least you’re here with me.” Harry grins up at him.

“Have fun in school alright, just owl us a letter if you want. I’ve packed you some of mine and Sirius sweaters, in case you get cold alright. Good luck on your first year, Harry.” Remus said as he ruffles up Harry’s hair.

“Will do. Thank you Moony for sending me today. Send my love to Paddy for me. And I love you. Take care, see you next summer!” Harry calls out as he ran up the train.

Harry search for an empty cabin, only to find Ron sitting in one, looking out of the window.

“Ron!” Harry said cheerfully.

“Harry, I thought you didn’t make it. Seeing Remus didn’t want to let you go.” Ron chuckles.

“Well I’m here. You do know Moony has separation issues. I haven’t left his side for 4 years, obviously he’s nervous.” Harry laughs as he sat next to Ron.

Just then Hermione came into their cabin, asking if she could join them. Their train rides were filled with amazing stories from all three of them. Harry shares his adventures with Sirius and Remus, while Ron talks about his big brother Charlie, and Hermione talked about her muggle parents, and the funny thing was, halfway to Hogwarts, Sirius Black fly by on his broom and waves to Harry when he finally found Harry’s cabin, shouting his love for Harry before he went back to his work.

As they walked up to the great halls, in their school uniform, there they met the obnoxious Draco Malfoy and his goons. Harry tried to introduce himself only for Ron to pull his hands away.

“You don’t want to be friend with them, Sirius is hunting Deatheaters.” Ron whispers.

“But he seems nice.” Harry whispers back.

“Harry Potter, don’t you have 2 dads. Are you like them too?” Draco chuckles.

“Fine, I hate him now.” Harry groans.

“Is there a problem over here, Mr Malfoy?” Professor McGonagall said as she walks up to them, Draco just shook his head.

“Fine then, over here first years.” Professor McGonagall waves them over.

They walked into the great hall, the first years were mesmerized by the magic, by the floating candles, the beautiful ceiling which looks like the night sky. As they made their way to the front, a sorting hat was on the stool, waiting for them to sit on the stool.

Harry nervously waits for his turn, he had talked to Sirius and Remus about it, about which house he might end up with, Sirius told him that his brother was in Slytherin and he was a year younger than Sirius. Remus had told him not to worry whatever house he ends up with, they will be proud of him. it was Harry’s turn, and Harry sits there nervously, and when he heard Gryffindor, he leaps out of the stool and ran to the table, where he sat in between Ron and Hermione, with the twins sitting across them.

“Welcome to Gryffindor, Harry.” Fred greets him.

“Welcome Harry. Lee Jordan, this who I’ve been writing to you about.” George said as he pulls his best friend next to him.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Lee Jordan, Quidditch commentator and their partner in crime.” Lee Jordan introduce himself.

Harry shook his hand and smiles at him, Harry knew the twins were always pranking everyone, he wonders if Lee Jordan too was a huge prankster like them, then the feast began after Professor Dumbledore’s speech. As they ended their dinner, they went up to their dorm room. Harry throws himself onto his bed, he lays there smiling, feeling the familiar warmth of Sirius around him, he then sits up and unload his trunk, grabbing his pyjamas, when he closed the drunk, realising the front part of his bed frame had carvings on it, and he smiles seeing the initials, SB +RL, seeing the beautiful heart carved next to it, it was Sirius’ bed he was sleeping in, this must be their dorm room.

It has been 3 months since school started, Harry has been struggling with his lessons, even though Remus had taught him some in advance, but it seems like he was failing Potion class, but he knew he had his ingredients right, he knew he had sliced them well, but it seems like Professor Snape has a bone to pick every time Harry was in his class.

“Just like your father huh? Always playing in class.” Professor Snape hissed behind him.

“Always causing trouble huh Potter, can’t run away from bad habits?” Professor Snape said.

“As ignorant as your father, aren’t you?” Professor Snape groans.

“Just as pathetic as your father.” Professor Snape sighs.

“Stop!” Harry had enough, he slams his book down.

“You can give me as much detention as you want, you can give me bad grades for all I care. One more word about my father and I swear to merlin, you will hear from my dad’s.” Harry said as he points a finger to Professor Snape.

“What can Sirius and Remus do? They killed your parents, didn’t they?” Professor Snape said as he glares at Harry.

“You dare to threaten a teacher, off you go to Professor Dumbledore office.” Professor Snape said angrily as he points to the door.

Harry just grabs his things and huffs off, he had enough of Professor Snape picking on him. Harry stomps to Professor Dumbledore office with hot angry tears running down his face, he stood in front of his office, not knowing how to activate the griffin in front of his office, which was lucky him that Professor McGonagall was making her way to Professor Dumbledore office.

“Mr Potter, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Professor McGonagall asked him.

“Professor Snape send me here.” Harry sighs.

“Fine let’s go then.” Professor McGonagall said as she whispers to the griffin which turns and let them in.

“Harry, my dear boy, what can I do for you?” Professor Dumbledore asked as he looks up from his papers.

“Can I talk to my dads please?” Harry starts to choke on his tears now.

“I’ll floo them over alright.” Professor Dumbledore said, as he went over to the fireplace.

Within minutes his fireplace lit up and Sirius and Remus steps out of it, Sirius looks around and he caught Harry siting in the big chair, rubbing his tears filled eyes.

“Harry, my boy.” Sirius said as he walks over and crouch next to Harry.

“Paddy!” Harry cries loudly as he hugs Sirius.

“What happens Sweetheart?” Remus asked as he walks over, threading his fingers in Harry’s messy hair.

“Today, Professor Snape picked on me again and again and he told me you killed my parents.” Harry loudly sobs.

“Severus Snape, always causing me troubles. How could he say that to my son?” Sirius growls.

“Now, now Sirius, Harry need us right now. Don’t you turn into a big dog here.” Remus said calmly as he squeezed Sirius shoulders.

Sirius just pulls Harry into a hug, rubbing his back, reassuring him. Harry’s energy was all drained out and he passed out in Sirius’s arm. Sirius then got up and carried Harry, bringing him back to his dorm, Remus walks by his side as he held Sirius’s hands, intertwining them, as they walk to the Gryffindor common room.

“Remus, Sirius!” Ron said as he jumps out of the chair when both men walks in.

“Hey there Ron, could you do us a favour, bring us to Harry’s bed.” Remus said as he smiles to Ron.

“Sure thing, Follow me.” Ron said as he walks up to the stairs.

Remus and Sirius couldn’t help but smile when they walked in their owl dorm room, and Sirius couldn’t help but smile wider when he saw the bed that Harry was sleeping in, it was his bed after all. Sirius lays Harry down, pushing his messy hair away, and kissing his forehead.

“Let’s go Re, it’s time to go hunting for some snakes.” Sirius growls as they left the room.

“Hunny, no. let’s talk likes grown ups alright.” Remus said as looks at Sirius’s as they made their way down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years ago, Sirius was pacing around his room, it has been about a month since he finally decided to ask Remus to the dance, but he didn’t have enough courage to ask him yet, he kept thinking of perfect scenarios to ask him to the dance. Sirius groans as he throws himself onto his bed, then his dorm room opens and Remus walks in, looking tired as ever.
> 
> “Re, you alright?” Sirius asked as he sat up, looking at Remus.
> 
> “Yeah, I’m just exhausted.” Remus sighs as he throws himself face flat on his bed. Sirius walks over to his bed and sat next to Remus.
> 
> “Come here.” Sirius said as he lays next to Remus, letting Remus rest his head on top of Sirius’s chest.
> 
> Sirius rubs Remus back, and threads his fingers lazily in Remus brown locks, tugging it lightly and massaging Remus’s scalp, Remus moans into it, Sirius kissed his forehead, Remus relaxes in his arms as he snuggles closer to Sirius.

It was the end of third year, Harry skips down to the train station, feeling extra happy to finally end his year and get back home to his dads, Remus had said in his letter that he's going to cook for him something special. Harry made his way to his cabin, only to bumped in Draco Malfoy, Draco had a small smile on his face when he saw Harry, as they both were alone, but when another student walks pass them, Draco seems to put on a fake face and scowls to Harry. Harry just shrugs and went off to his cabin.

"Harry!" Ron calls out when he pops his head outside of his cabin.

"Coming!" Harry replies as he ran to them.

"So what's your plan for summer?" Harry asked them as he got in his cabin.

"Parents are talking about Paris, some dental convention." Hermione said as she ruffles up Crookshank golden fur, who was resting on her legs.

"Mum said Charlie and Bill will be coming over, to watch the Quidditch cup. Are you joining us, Harry?" Ron asked as he rest his injured leg.

"I have to ask Moony and Paddy first. They haven't said much about where to go." Harry sighs as he sat next to Hermione.

"It's okay Harry, if you want to come, you can just call us up, and we'll floo there to pick you up." Ron grins up to Harry.

Their journey back home was filled with silence, because all three of them fell asleep the moment the train started moving. Harry woke up from his nap just in time for them to reach King Cross Station, he shook both of his friends awake and grabs his bags and left his cabin.

As Harry made his way out of the train, he looks around for his dads, and when he finally found them, he ran and threw himself into their arms.

"I missed you!" Harry sighs loudly as he nuzzled into Sirius's neck.

"We miss you too boy!" Sirius chuckles.

"Hogwarts must gave fed you a lot my boy, you're getting heavier!" Remus chuckles.

"Come on now, get your trunk and let's go home." Sirius said as he pats Harry's back.

As they finally made their way back home, Harry kicks off his shoes and ran up to his room, he got changed and went back down for dinner. Sirius was already at the dining table, reading the daily prophet while Remus was setting the table.

"Is dinner ready, Moony?" Harry asked as he sat at the table.

"Yup. Hunny stop reading alright." Remus said as he pulls the papers away.

"Come on babe, i didn't get a chance to read it today." Sirius whines.

"Later alright." Remus said as he placed the food on the table.

"Fine. Harry, would you like to say pray for us." Sirius said.

"Sure thing, thank you god for the food on the table, for the great company I've had and especially for my god parents that i love so much. Amen." Harry prayed as he bows his head slightly.

"Amen." Both Sirius and Remus said.

They ate their dinner with Harry telling that what happen during his third year, what sort of adventure the trio had. They laughed and continue to talk till Remus took out the desserts.

As the night got darker, Remus and Sirius sat with Harry in the living room, watching some classic movie, when Sirius decided to switch on the radio, playing a song that reminds him of old times.

“Re, remember this song?” Sirius asked as he walks up to Remus.

“How can I forget, this song was the son that we danced at the Yule ball during our 4th year.” Remus blushed.

“You had a Yule ball? And you both danced?” Harry asked as he sat up from lying on Remus’s lap.

“It was the best night, honestly.” Sirius said as he held out his hand to Remus.

“Dance with me baby.” Sirius said, Remus smiles and took his hand.

“I feel like it was just yesterday when I asked you to the dance.” Sirius smiles as he kissed Remus’s cheeks, earning blushes from the man.

Years ago, Sirius was pacing around his room, it has been about a month since he finally decided to ask Remus to the dance, but he didn’t have enough courage to ask him yet, he kept thinking of perfect scenarios to ask him to the dance. Sirius groans as he throws himself onto his bed, then his dorm room opens and Remus walks in, looking tired as ever.

“Re, you alright?” Sirius asked as he sat up, looking at Remus.

“Yeah, I’m just exhausted.” Remus sighs as he throws himself face flat on his bed. Sirius walks over to his bed and sat next to Remus.

“Come here.” Sirius said as he lays next to Remus, letting Remus rest his head on top of Sirius’s chest.

Sirius rubs Remus back, and threads his fingers lazily in Remus brown locks, tugging it lightly and massaging Remus’s scalp, Remus moans into it, Sirius kissed his forehead, Remus relaxes in his arms as he snuggles closer to Sirius.

“Re?” Sirius asked.

“Hmmm?” Remus moans.

“I was wondering.” Sirius said.

“Yes Siri, I would love to go to the Yule ball with you.” Remus sighs, as he tries to hide his blushing face.

“How you know I would ask you to the ball?’ Sirius ask he he looks down at Remus.

“Because you have been going around asking everyone we knew, how to ask me out. Words get around, Siri.” Remus sighs as he looks up at Sirius.

As the night of the Yule ball, Sirius was waiting with James in the halls, they stood there nervously as they sip their drinks. Lily had decided to go to the ball with James, but as friends. As the door to the halls open, Lily walks in with Remus, and Sirius jaws drop.

Lily was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress, that falls to her knees, with black stiletto. While Remus, he was wearing a beautiful red dress, that falls just nice by his knees, and he was wearing black platform too, he had shaven his legs and he had his shoulder length hair plaited to the side. What Sirius and James didn’t know was Lily had a bet with Remus that Sirius will asked him out, and which he lost. Both of them made their way to Sirius and James.

“Hey.” Remus said.

“Wipe your drool, you look like a dog that seen a delicious bone.” Lily chuckles as she slaps Sirius’s arm.

“I’m sorry but Re, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Sirius said, as he checks Remus out again.

“Stop it Siri. Are you going to ask me to dance or not?” Remus blushed.

“Oh I forgot. Would you like to dance with me, my love?” Sirius said as he extend his hand and bows a little. Remus laughs as he grabs Sirius’s hands and they head off to the dance floor.

They danced to the soft slow music, laughing here and there when Sirius dips Remus and pulls him back up, Remus leans on to Sirius, trying to stabilised himself as the platform weren’t helping. They danced a few rounds until Remus taps Sirius shoulders and whispers to his ears.

“As much as I love to continue dancing, this shoes are killing me.” Remus whispers.

“Let’s go outside for some fresh air then. “ Sirius offered as he held Remus hand.

They walked outside, enjoying the cold breeze, Remus decided to take his shoes off and walked barefooted on the grass, they took a seat on the grass by the lake, holding hands. Sirius sighs and turns to Remus, smiling at him.

“Tonight is just perfect.” Sirius breathes out.

“Why is that so?” Remus asked as he lays his head on Sirius shoulders.

“I asked my crush out, I danced with my crush tonight and I’m here under the beautiful night next to my crush. If that’s not perfect, I don’t know what is.” Sirius sighs as he kissed Remus forehead.

“You know what else can make it better?” Remus asked as he looks up to Sirius, Sirius just leans down and looks at him.

“This.” Remus said as he leans up and kissed Sirius soft lips.

“Yup perfect.” Sirius sighs as they pulls away.

Fast forward to today, Remus lays his head on Sirius as they waltz around the living room, Harry watches them and smiles at them. He was always in love with his god parents, but today he was in awe as he watched both of them falls in love again. How he wished he could feel this way someday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they made their way out of the burrows and off to the hill, where they had a portkey for them to transport themselves to the arena. All of them went off to set up their tent and left their bags in the tent, they made their way to the arena, they climbed the steps and watched the match, Harry looked around as he watched the match, when his eyes met a very familiar set of eyes, he smiles back at Harry before turning his head back to the crowd. Harry smiles back to the back of the platinum blonde haired boy.
> 
> As Harry made his way back to his tent after the match, he kept finding for the platinum blonde hair boy, he couldn’t find him in the crowd. Harry decided to call it a night and when to sleep. He was shaken awake by Sirius.

Harry woke up one summer morning, stretching his sore muscles. He groans as he got out of bed, he had spent the past few nights learning how to dance, Sirius insisted that his god son must be a great dancer like him, except Harry is like James Potter, the had two left feet. Harry stumbles here and there, earning laughter from Remus who had watched them dance.

“Harry, are you awake?” Remus asked as he pops his head through Harry’s bedroom door.

“Yeah.” Harry groans as he rubs his tired eyes.

“Good, I hope you’ve packed your bags, we’re going to the Weasleys in awhile.

“The Quidditch cup!” Harry said as he jumps out of bed.

“I’ve made breakfast, Sirius is getting ready now. Come on now.” Remus said.

Harry rushed around his room to get his things and grabs his bag and ran down the stairs, he had already changed into his Quidditch jersey and full of excitement.

“Now, now child. Did your Moony gave you sugar again?” Sirius chuckles as he walks down the steps.

“No, I did not. He’s just excited to watch the match today.” Remus chuckles as he walks out of the kitchen.

“Let’s go!” Harry cheered as he walks over to the fireplace. Remus laughs and shook his head.

“ The Burrow!” Harry chants as he grabs the floo dust, and within seconds he was transported to the burrow. He was greeted by Mrs Weasley who was preparing breakfast.

“Good morning Harry.” Mrs Weasley greets him.

“Good Morning! Is Ron awake?” Harry asked her.

“He’s up in his room getting ready. Are Sirius and Remus joining us?” Mrs Weasley asked, just in time for the fireplace to lit up again, Sirius steps out and then Remus did too.

“Ah Molly. Good morning, I’m sorry we came this early.” Remus apologized.

“No worries, the boys are getting ready right now. Come now, have some coffee. Arthur would be down soon.” Mrs Weasley said.

“Good Morning.” Mr Weasley said as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“Arthur.” Sirius said as he walks up to him.

“Sirius. I’m glad you could make it. Come now, let’s have breakfast.” Mr Weasley said.

“Now, now my husband has already feed me.” Sirius chuckles.

As they made their way out of the burrows and off to the hill, where they had a portkey for them to transport themselves to the arena. All of them went off to set up their tent and left their bags in the tent, they made their way to the arena, they climbed the steps and watched the match, Harry looked around as he watched the match, when his eyes met a very familiar set of eyes, he smiles back at Harry before turning his head back to the crowd. Harry smiles back to the back of the platinum blonde haired boy.

As Harry made his way back to his tent after the match, he kept finding for the platinum blonde hair boy, he couldn’t find him in the crowd. Harry decided to call it a night and when to sleep. He was shaken awake by Sirius.

“Harry get up. We’re under attack.” Sirius said. Harry set up and rubs his tired eyes.

“Come on now son.” Remus said as he grabs Harry jacket,

“You lot run to the forest, no matter what happen, stay there till any of us get back.” Mr Weasley said.

“Paddy, Moony.” Harry calls out.

“We’ll be okay. Follow them.” Remus said as he kissed Harry’s forehead.

Harry runs off with the Weasleys and Hermione, they ran to the forest. Harry turns around and watched what was happening, tents were set on fire, screaming of children and women could be hurt, everyone was pushing everyone. Harry got separated from the group and he trips on himself, his glasses falls away from him, Harry bends over searching for his glasses, feeling on the grass.

“Harry, here.” A familiar voice said. Harry looks up and he saw the platinum blonde boy again.

“Draco?” Harry said as he grabs his glasses from him.

“Come on now. You need to hide.” Draco said, as they held hand and ran into the forest.

“Thanks.” Harry said as he tries to catch his breath.

“You should hide here. I don’t think they will find us.” Draco caught his breath as he slides down and sat with his back against a big rock.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked as he looks at the cut on Draco’s elbows.

“Yeah I’m fine. This kind of cuts are normal honestly.” Draco said.

“But are you okay?” Draco asked as he examines Harry’s arms.

“I’m okay.” Harry said, as they sat side by side. Harry rest his head against the stone, trying to catch his breath. Draco suddenly lays his head on Harry’s shoulders as he shivers into the coldness.

“Here. Have my jacket.” Harry said as he took off his jacket and hands it to Draco.

“Thanks.” Draco said as he wore it, they sat there for a good 20 minutes before someone calls out for Harry’s name.

“Harry!” Remus calls out.

“Harry!” Sirius calls out too.

“Draco. I have to go.” Harry said as he shook Draco awake.

“But I’m all alone.” Draco said as he looks at Harry.

“You can join us alright.” Harry offered, just then Narcissa voice filled the area.

“Draco, hunny.” Narcissa calls out.

“That’s mother.” Draco sat up.

“See your mother is here, let’s go now.” Harry said as he pulls Draco up.

“Here, your jacket.” Draco said as he took off the jacket.

“Keep it. You might need it. See you in school, I have to go now.” Harry said as he rans off, turning and waving Draco goodbye.

“There you are Draco. Are you okay?” Narcissa said as she walks up to him.

“I’m fine mother.” Draco said.

“Who’s jacket are you wearing, my dear?” Narcissa said as he looks at Draco.

“My first love, mother.” Draco said as he watched Harry runs up to Remus, throwing himself into Remus’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the date for the first task was announced, Harry was scared. He knew what the first task was, he wasn’t ready for it. He was tired with all the trainings he had, he decided to lock himself in one of the empty classes and falls to the ground, hugging his legs closer to him, and he cried his eyes out. He was tired, he was exhausted and he felt like his life was going down the spiral. He heard the door creep open, he tried to wipe his eyes dry, only for the person to ran up to him and embrace him.
> 
> “Oh Harry, are you okay?” The voice asked him as he hugs him tighter. Harry recognize that voice anywhere.
> 
> “Draco?” Harry sobs.

It was their 4th year, Harry had dragged his feet up the train, he turns one last time, he waves goodbye to Remus and Sirius, who stood there with their arms around each other. Harry made way to one of the cabins, passing by another cabin that had Draco and his goons. Draco was wearing his jacket from the other night in the forest, and he was sniffing at the wrist area, Draco felt like someone was looking at him, and he turns, he eyes caught Harry’s eyes, he smiles softly and then quickly look away, not wanting his friends to catch him.

Harry smiles and shook his head, Draco does have a nice smile. Harry continued to make his way to another empty cabin, he threw his bag on the seat and sat by the window, watching other parents smiling and saying goodbye to their kids, Ron and Hermione soon join him. They had small conversation, before Harry starts zoning out and kept thinking of the night Draco saved him. He couldn’t put a finger where and why Draco would help him, but deep down that boy actually has a soft heart.

As they made their way to the great hall, Professor Dumbledore made his speech. That year they were hosting the triwizard tournament, Harry wasn’t excited about that, but his eyes kept going over to the Slytherin table, making eye contact with Draco, who would shy away and look down at his fingers instead.

The day came when they announced the champions for the tournament, Harry was dazing away when he suddenly heard his name being called out, he was looking at Draco who was suddenly shocked and sat up straight. Harry sat up and looks to the front, obviously confused when his name was called out, he was then grabbed by his shoulders by Professor Moody who was their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

“Did you put your name in the goblet, Harry!” Professor Dumbledore voice boomed as he rans up to Harry.

“Wait what?” Harry asked, confused.

“Did you put your name in the goblet or not?” Professor Dumbledore asked angrily.

“What? No! I’m not of age!” Harry replied.

“I’m calling your parents!” Professor Snape said as he ran off.

“What! Why would Paddy and Moony get involved in this?” Harry asked.

“My office now.” Professor Dumbledore said as he drags Harry with him.

“Sit.” Professor Dumbledore said as he walks over to his desk.

“If you didn’t put your name in the goblet then who did?” Professor Dumbledore asked.

“How would I know? Someone that wants me dead I guess?” Harry scoffs.

“Harry! What happen?” Sirius said as he got out of the fireplace.

“Harry, are you okay?” Remus then appears behind of Sirius.

“I don’t know, suddenly my name was being called out, and Professor Dumbledore suddenly grabs me and asked me if I entered my name in the goblet. Of course I didn’t.” Harry replies as he got up from his seat and walks over to Sirius, with tears in his eyes.

“Albus, how could this happen?” Remus asked as he walks over to Professor Dumbledore.

“A question I kept asking. How is it possible that Harry could have put his name there.” Professor Dumbledore said.

“Can’t he not compete instead?” Sirius asked.

“He has to.” Professor Dumbledore sighs.

“But he’s still a child.” Remus said.

“Whatever it is, I’ll find the culprit.” Sirius said angrily, as he hugs Harry tighter.

When the date for the first task was announced, Harry was scared. He knew what the first task was, he wasn’t ready for it. He was tired with all the trainings he had, he decided to lock himself in one of the empty classes and falls to the ground, hugging his legs closer to him, and he cried his eyes out. He was tired, he was exhausted and he felt like his life was going down the spiral. He heard the door creep open, he tried to wipe his eyes dry, only for the person to ran up to him and embrace him.

“Oh Harry, are you okay?” The voice asked him as he hugs him tighter. Harry recognize that voice anywhere.

“Draco?” Harry sobs.

“Hush now. Are you okay?” Draco asked as he rubs Harry’s back.

“I can’t Draco. I want to give up.” Harry cries louder.

“Now, now. Cry if you want to. Let it all out okay. I’m here for you.” Draco said as he rubs Harry’s back.

“Everything will be okay.” Draco comforts him.

As Harry calms down in Draco’s arms, Draco lets him rest against his chest, as he massage Harry’s scalp, threading his fingers in Harry’s messy hair. He intertwines their fingers and kissed the back of his hand.

“Are you feeling better, Harry?” Draco asked him, Harry nods.

“How did you find me?” Harry asked him, in between his sobs.

“Well I saw Granger and Weasley walking alone along the corridor. And I overheard them saying you wanted to be alone, so I ran here and I heard you crying. Don’t worry I put a silencing spell.” Draco said as he massage Harry’s hands.

“I hate myself. I can;t do this, Draco.” Harry sighs.

“Come on now Harry, I believe you can do this.” Draco comforts him.

“Draco, I’m barely 15! how can I fight dragons?” Harry sighs.

“Is that the first task?” Draco asked, Harry nods.

“Come on Harry you took on a basilisk during your 2nd year, I believe you can do it with a dragon.” Draco comforts him.

“You believe in me?” Harry asked as he sat up, rubbing his nose.

“I’ll always believe in you, Harry.” Draco reassure him.

“Thanks.” Harry said.

“I’m always here for you.” Draco said as he pushed Harry’s messy hair aside, revealing his scar, and kissing his scar.

“Always.” Draco whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco then got up and starts waltzing around the area, as if he was dancing to some classical music, Harry laughs at him, watching him dance alone. Draco then waltz towards him and grabs his hands, pulls Harry up and placed his hand on Harry’s lower back, pressing their bodies against each other and they danced, Draco twirls him around and then dips his low, pulls him back up and rest their forehead against each other.
> 
> “And that’s how we waltz.” Draco breathes out.
> 
> “Wow, amazing.” Harry said.
> 
> Draco twirls him around and told him that was Samba, and this was cha cha, and that was foxtrot , then jive and lastly Tango. They had danced the whole night away,Draco was swaying Harry side to side, as he dips Harry one last time, and pulls him up. Without realising they crashed their lips together, Draco was shocked at what he did, he drops Harry on the ground with a loud thud.
> 
> “I’m sorry, I have to go.” Draco said nervously as he walks away and grabs his book.
> 
> “Draco stop.” Harry said as he stood up, rubbing his butt.

After Harry was done with the first task, everyone was celebrating in the common room, but all he need right now was Draco’s warm embrace, Harry had given Draco a special diary where they can write into it and the other party could reply through the book. He enchanted the book with a spell that only he and Draco could read.

“Congratulations! - D” was written when Harry opens it.

“Thank you, where are you? - H” Harry wrote back.

“Astronomy Tower. - D” Draco replies.

“Will be there soon. Need you. - H” Harry scribbled back.

“Bring some food and something warm. - D” Draco replies.

Harry grabs his blanket and some sandwiched and treats he got from his friends, and made his way down the common room, everyone was still cheering for him, Harry told Hermione that he was going to the owlery to write a letter to Sirius and Remus, and she said okay and let him go. Harry climbs up the astronomy tower, and when he reached the top, with Draco sitting by the ledge, watching the beautiful night sky, his platinum blonde hair shines under the night sky.

“Hey.” Harry greets him.

“Hey.” Draco replies softly as he turns his head to Harry, smiling at him.

“Here I brought you sandwiches and a warm blanket.” Harry said as he hands Draco the food.

“Thanks, want to join me?” Draco said, as he pats the space next to him.

“Love to.” Harry said as he makes his way next to Draco.

“You okay, Draco?” Harry asked as he took a bite of the sandwich.

“Yeah I’m fine. So hey, I heard the Yule ball is happening, have you asked anyone out yet?” Draco asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“I don’t know how to dance. I mean Paddy tried to teach me, but I end up having sore feet after that, and Moony always laughed at me, saying I followed my dad, I had two left feet.” Harry sighs.

“Come on! Famous Harry Potter, can’t even dance?” Draco chuckles.

“Even if my life depends on it. I could have a dance off with Lord V, he would totally beat me, hands down.” Harry shrugs.

“Then let me have the honour of teaching you how to dance. We pure bloods are taught to dance at a young age.” Draco chuckles.

“Show off.” Harry scoffs.

Draco then got up and starts waltzing around the area, as if he was dancing to some classical music, Harry laughs at him, watching him dance alone. Draco then waltz towards him and grabs his hands, pulls Harry up and placed his hand on Harry’s lower back, pressing their bodies against each other and they danced, Draco twirls him around and then dips his low, pulls him back up and rest their forehead against each other.

“And that’s how we waltz.” Draco breathes out.

“Wow, amazing.” Harry said.

Draco twirls him around and told him that was Samba, and this was cha cha, and that was foxtrot , then jive and lastly Tango. They had danced the whole night away,Draco was swaying Harry side to side, as he dips Harry one last time, and pulls him up. Without realising they crashed their lips together, Draco was shocked at what he did, he drops Harry on the ground with a loud thud.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Draco said nervously as he walks away and grabs his book.

“Draco stop.” Harry said as he stood up, rubbing his butt.

“Draco, please stop.” Harry said as he rans to Draco, pulling his hands.

“I’m really sorry Harry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Draco said.

“No, don’t be sorry.” Harry said as he held Draco’s hands.

“But why, Harry. I don’t think it was appropriate for me to have done that.” Draco said nervously.

“But I like that.” Harry said as he blushed slightly.

“Did I hear you wrong? You like it when I kissed you?” Draco asked confuse.

“Yes and I sort of want to continue that kiss please.” Harry said nervously.

Draco smiles at him and cups his face, Harry leans in close and kissed his soft lips. He nibbles Draco’s bottom lips ad he rest his hand at Draco’s lower back, pulling him close. Kissing him tenderly, Draco smiles into the kiss, as they pulled apart and rest their forehead against each other.

“Could we do this again?” Harry asked as he breathes out.

“The kissing or dancing?” Draco asked him.

“Both. Dancing first then kissing you senseless.” Harry blushed as he smiles.

Ever since then they would escape to the astronomy tower to dance their night away, and make out by the window sill. Harry was in love at this point, as the Yule ball night got closer, Harry was nervous. He was pacing the astronomy tower while waiting for Draco to arrive, as Draco finally appears, Harry grins at him.

“Draco!” Harry said as Draco walks up to him.

“Miss me huh?” Draco teased him.

“Of course I do, I was wondering.” Harry said.

“Sorry Harry, I have to go to the dance with Pansy. She asked me recently and when I told her no, she threaten me that she will hex you.” Draco sighs.

“It’s okay, I’ll ask someone else. But I was wondering if we could just make out tonight instead of dancing.” Harry asked sadly.

“Come here scar head.” Draco said as he cups Harry’s face, kissing his lips softly.

During the Yule ball, Harry sat there, watching Draco danced with Pansy as if she was the most beautiful girl ever, Harry sighs as he got up from his seat and walked off. He went up to the astronomy tower, sitting on the ledge. He didn’t want Draco to see him hurting, he sat there for an hour when he heard footsteps, he turns to the direction of the sound and Draco was there, in his beautiful suit.

“Hey.” Draco greets him.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Harry asked him.

“I came here for my last dance.” Draco said as he walks over to Harry.

“Well Pansy is not here.” Harry shrugs.

“Well, I wanted to dance with one of the champions.” Draco said as he held his hands out.

“Can I have the honour of having my last dance with you?” Draco asked him.

“Sure thing.” Harry took Draco hands.

They danced the night away, without any music. Harry lays his head on top of Draco’s shoulders, as Draco rest his hands on Harry’s lower back, humming the music that was playing just now. As Draco dips Harry one last time and pulls him up, kissing his soft lips, Harry could feel a tear drop on his cheeks, as he opens his eyes and looks up at Draco, who had tears in his eyes.

“Are you okay, Draco?” Harry asked him.

“I’m sorry Harry. I can’t do this anymore.” Draco apologized.

“What do you mean, Draco?” Harry asked him.

“I can’t. I’m sorry. My feelings are too deep, and it’s too dangerous for us.” Draco sighs as he looks at Harry, his tears continues to fall.

“Draco, please don’t.” Harry said as he cups Draco’s face.

“I love you Harry, I really do.” Draco sobs, as he falls into Harry’s arms.

“And I love you too Draco. But if this is the best for us, then I shall let us go.” Harry sighs as he kissed the top of Draco’s head.

“You can’t be mine now, but I promise you, you will be mine again one day.” Draco said.

“You will always be my love.” Harry said as he held Draco tight.

“Always.” Draco whispers.

Draco looks at Harry one last time, and he turns and walks away. Leaving Harry all sad and broken and lonely that very night.

“I’ll get you back, one day. I promise you that. It will always be you.” Harry whispers as he stood there all alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waved at Remus and Sirius, as he boards the train for his 5th year, not realising that was the last time he will ever see Sirius Black. Harry made his way through the cabins, he walks pass Draco’s cabin, hearing his hearty laughter as he talks about his summer, Harry tightens his grip on Draco’s sweater, and walks away.
> 
> 5th year was dreadful for Harry, with Professor Umbridge being a bitch to him, constantly picks on him, calling him a liar. Harry was pleased when the centaurs took her away, and when he got to the ministry, he was fighting for his life, he watched as his god fathers fought in front of him. As Sirius tried to protect him, getting himself killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix.

As Harry finished the tournament, and won for Hogwarts. He was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to celebrate with his fellow house mates, but all he could feel was pain and anger, all he ever wanted was to fall in love and be happy. Harry had went up to his dorm, he sat on his bed, crying his eyes out, he heard his dorm room door opens, Harry sat up and look around.

“Dobby have a gift for Mr Harry Potter.” Dobby said as he greets him.

“What is it Dobby?” Harry groan.

“It’s from Young Master Malfoy, he called Dobby to send this to Mr Harry Potter.” Dobby said as he hands him the package.

Harry grabs it and opens the package, there was a card and a sweater inside, Harry opens the card and traced Draco’s delicate handwriting.

“Congratulations on the win. I’m so proud of you, here’s something of me to keep you warm every night. I’ll see you next term. I miss you - your ferret” Draco signed off. Harry smiles at the name Draco wrote.

“Tell Draco, thank you and I loved his gift. Hand him this, and tell him I miss him too.” Harry said as he hands Dobby his scarf, Dobby nods and walks away.

Harry decided to wear Draco’s sweater, and sniff the neck area, he feels warm just by wearing Draco’s sweater. Harry decided to pack his things and went to bed. It was the start of summer, when Harry got back home from a walk in the park, he was nearly attacked by a dermentor when he was outside. Harry sighs as he hides in his room, knowing very well that he did under aged magic, he was ready to be expelled by Professor Dumbledore. But when the time came, Harry was given another chance, and he met the order of phoenix, all the members. As summer ends, Harry celebrated his 15th birthday and he went back to school.

He waved at Remus and Sirius, as he boards the train for his 5th year, not realising that was the last time he will ever see Sirius Black. Harry made his way through the cabins, he walks pass Draco’s cabin, hearing his hearty laughter as he talks about his summer, Harry tightens his grip on Draco’s sweater, and walks away.

5th year was dreadful for Harry, with Professor Umbridge being a bitch to him, constantly picks on him, calling him a liar. Harry was pleased when the centaurs took her away, and when he got to the ministry, he was fighting for his life, he watched as his god fathers fought in front of him. As Sirius tried to protect him, getting himself killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix.

“No!” Harry screams as he watched Sirius disappears in front of him. Remus held him back.

“Harry!” Remus shouts as he held Harry close to him.

“That Bitch! I fucking swear, she will die in my hands!” Harry shouts as Bellatrix disappear.

Harry cries in Remus’s arms, not able to accept the lose of his father figure. Harry shook and cried his lungs out, Remus hugging him. Remus had too lose a part of him, his husband of 14 years, but all he can do now was hold his son close to him, comforting him. Remus carried Harry’s tired body home, they slept in the same bed, the bed felt empty without Sirius in it. The whole house felt empty when Harry woke up the next morning, even with Remus making breakfast in the kitchen.

“Morning Moony.” Harry greets him.

“Morning Harry. You want something to eat?” Remus asked him.

“Not really. Do you mind if I go back to school, to grab some things?” Harry asked him.

“Sure thing, you can use the fireplace, I can inform Professor Dumbledore about it.” Remus offered.

“Sure thing. I’ll go shower then.” Harry said as he walks back to his room.

As Harry floo back to Hogwarts, he was greeted by Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

“Harry.” Professor McGonagall said as she pulls him into a hug.

“Professor.” Harry sobs as he held onto her robes.

“I’ll shall walk you to your common room then. Professor Dumbledore has approved for you to end this term early, you can pack your things and head back home, I have already informed Hagrid too.” Professor McGonagall said as she walks next to him.

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry sighs as he wipes his tears.

“I just want to let you know, Sirius Black was a smart student, even if he was mischievous, and always pulled pranks with your father, but he was still a good friend. I’m proud of him, raising you well. He’s in a better place now.” Professor McGonagall said as she comforts him.

“That’s really nice of you, Professor. I go ahead and pack my things then. I’ll drop by your office later.” Harry said, as he went up to his room.

As Harry packs his trunks, dumping his books and his clothes in, he knows he wants to stay till he get his result for his O.W.L.S but he wants to be back at home with Remus, knowing Remus needs him badly. As he closed his trunk, his room door opens, revealing a dishevelled Draco Malfoy.

“What do you want, Malfoy.” Harry hissed.

“I heard you were back.” Draco said softly.

“And what does it got to do with you?” Harry asked.

“I just wanted to ask how were you doing?” Draco said as he took a step closer to Harry.

“Stop. Don’t come anywhere near me.” Harry said as he glares at Draco.

“But Harry.” Draco said.

“Leave my name out of your mouth.” Harry growls.

“I’m sorry for your loss, anything I can do for you?” Draco asked him.

“Bring my Paddy back. I dare you to.” Harry said as he glares at Draco.

“But Harry.” Draco said as he moved closer.

“Your Aunt, killed my god father. What rights do you have to talk to me right now? He’s fucking cousin killed him, in front of his son and husband.” Harry growls.

Harry grabs his things and drags his trunk past Draco, bumping into his shoulders, making Draco fall onto his butt.

“I wish I was never in love with you. I can’t look into the eyes of a murderer.” Harry spat as he walks out of his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Draco, I trust you, I believe in you, you don’t want this.” Harry said as he got his wand ready behind him. As if Voldemort took control of his mind, next thing he knew he waved his wands, and cast a spell.
> 
> “Sectumsempra!” Harry chants.
> 
> With that Draco falls to the ground, with cuts and blood gushing from his body, Moaning Myrtle screams and flies away. Harry walks up to Draco, holding his body close to him.
> 
> “Draco. I’m sorry. It wasn’t me.” Harry said as he cradles Draco’s body.
> 
> “Mr Potter, what is this?” Professor Snape said as he ran up to them.
> 
> “Vulnera Sanentu” Professor Snape chants as he waves his wands, the wounds on Draco’s body slowly knitted themselves together.

Harry had spent his whole summer mostly at home, clinging to Remus, not wanting to go out or do anything, he has frequent nightmares, he would wake up most night screaming for Sirius. Remus got worried for him, he decided to ask for Severus for help, to brew dreamless potions for Harry. Even Ron and Hermione came over, wanting to cheer him up, but they could see was his fakes smile, half-hearted laughter. Sirius played a big part in Harry’s and Remus life; how could they move on from someone that can make them laugh and took their problems away.

Harry went back to Hogwarts, with a grey sky over his head, but he tries to be positive, as Harry was to take over Sirius’s position in the Order, he had made it his main duty to collect all Horcruxes and destroy them. Before Harry went back to school, he had decoded to go buy some of his school supplies, there at knockturn alley, Harry saw Draco. His heart aches seeing the boy he ever loved, looking skinnier with dark rings under his eyes. Harry believed Draco had joined the Deatheaters by now.

As Harry went back to school, determined to find out why Draco was acting suspicious throughout the school year, well Draco didn’t just break his heart, but broke his nose too, when he caught Harry eavesdropping on his conversation with Pansy and Blaise in the train to school, driven by anger, Draco punches Harry in the face and petrifies him, breaking his nose and leaving him on the cold hard floor of Hogwarts express.

One day Harry decided to follow Draco around, and when Draco slips into the girl’s bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was, Harry watched as Draco grips the side of the sink, looking at his reflection. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing the dark mark on his left arm. Draco stares into the mirror, tears running down his face as he looked as his reflection, calling himself pathetic.

“Draco, stop.” Harry said as he walks over to Draco.

“You don’t understand Harry! I have to do it, or they will hurt mother.” Draco sobs as he continues to stare at his reflection.

“I want to cut this off so badly. Father made me take the mark.” Draco sobs harder, as he pulls up his sleeves even more, revealing self-mutated harms, there were fresh cuts and some old one was healing.

“Draco, please. Don’t do this.” Harry begs.

“It’s either I kill him or he kills mother. Harry please.” Draco cries as he turns to Harry, lifting his wand up.

“Draco, I trust you, I believe in you, you don’t want this.” Harry said as he got his wand ready behind him. As if Voldemort took control of his mind, next thing he knew he waved his wands, and cast a spell.

“Sectumsempra!” Harry chants.

With that Draco falls to the ground, with cuts and blood gushing from his body, Moaning Myrtle screams and flies away. Harry walks up to Draco, holding his body close to him.

“Draco. I’m sorry. It wasn’t me.” Harry said as he cradles Draco’s body.

“Mr Potter, what is this?” Professor Snape said as he ran up to them.

“Vulnera Sanentu” Professor Snape chants as he waves his wands, the wounds on Draco’s body slowly knitted themselves together.

“You tried to kill him.” Professor Snape hissed and glares at Harry.

“I didn’t mean to. I swear.” Harry said.

“Stay away from him.” Professor Snape growls as he carries Draco out of the bathroom.

Harry sat there, watching his reflection in the bloody water, his heart breaks even more, how could he do that to the love of his life. He wipes his tears with the back of his hands and went off to Professor Dumbledore’s office, the blood of his past lover still on his hands, he walks up to Professor Dumbledore and he collapse in front of him.

Days later Harry was away on a mission with Professor Dumbledore to hunt for Horcruxes, only when they got back, the dark mark had taken place at Hogwarts highest tower, there was where Harry stood, under his invisibility cloak, frozen by Professor Dumbledore’s spell. He stood there watched as Draco Malfoy points his wand to Dumbledore’s face.

“Draco. Put down the wand.” Professor Dumbledore said.

“No! You don’t understand, I have to kill you, or they kill mother.” Draco sobs.

“But you don’t have to do this. We can solve this together.” Professor Dumbledore said.

“Aunt Bellatrix is going to kill my mother.” Draco sobs loudly.

“Since you can’t kill him, I will.” Professor Snape said as he raised his wands and points to Professor Dumbledore.

“Avada Kedavra!” Professor Snape chants, green lights emit from his wand as it hits Professor Dumbledore, and he falls back.

“No!” Harry screamed but nobody could hear him.

Harry watched as Bellatrix laughed, he watched as Draco stares at him knowing as if he could see him through the invisibility cloak, he watched as Severus Snape drags Draco away, and they disparate.

As the whole school moans for the death of their head master. Harry had decided to go ahead and hunt horcruxes with the help of his two best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco stood there as he watched Hagrid carrying Harry's lifeless body. Draco's heart broke, the love of his life, dead, because of the Lord that his father looks up too. Anger boils in his blood as he walks up to his parents, he walks closer to Harry's dead body. Draco walks up to his face, looking at it one last time, pushing his messy bloody hair away, touching the scar. Draco leans up and kissed his forehead. He didn't care if everyone was looking, he needed to tell Harry that he never stopped loving him.
> 
> "You'll always be my forever." Draco said as he wipes his tears away, kissing Harry's scar again.
> 
> "Always." Harry whispers as he opens his eyes, kissed Draco on his forehead and off he ran as Draco throws him, his wand.

Months later, Harry came back with enough will power to avenge both Sirius and Dumbledore. When he came face to face with Severus Snape again, he called him a murderer, in front of his students. Harry fought, fought for his school, fought for his family, fought for his friends, fought for himself.

When Harry watched as Severus Snape dies in front of him, collecting his tears and using it in the pensive to watch Severus past memories, Harry was determined now to continue his fight, even if he was already broken, he had seen Remus and Fred died, he couldn't afford to lose anyone else that he loved.

When Harry went to the forbidden forest, he was determined to fight. He held onto the resurrection stone, and one by one his family appears, first it was Remus who smiled and him, then it was Sirius who looked at him with a smug on his face and lastly his parents. Harry took step closer to Sirius.

"Paddy." Harry chokes on his tears.

"Now, now my dear. No tears for the dead people alright. Everything will be fine." Sirius said as he looks at Harry.

"Trust me Harry, everything will be okay." Remus said next to him.

"Moony. I'm sorry, I couldn't say goodbye." Harry tears fall.

"Don't be my boy, at least I've watched you grow and I'm so proud of you." Remus comforts him.

"Mum, dad." Harry said as he turns to them.

"My son all grown up." James Potter said.

"We will always be here for you, son. Always." Lily Potter said.

Harry stood there as he watched them gone, he stood there and fought Voldemort, and when he faints, Narcissa Malfoy ran up to his body, confirming his death.

"Is Draco alive in the castle?" Narcissa barely whispers, Harry nods slightly.

"Dead." Narcissa said as she stood up and turns to Voldemort, the other Deatheaters laughed.

Lord Voldemort and his fellow Deatheaters walked back to the castle, with Hagrid carrying Harry's dead body.

"Harry Potter's dead!" Lord Voldemort announced. The fellow Deatheaters laughed.

"Come here Draco. Look at him. Look at the boy you tried to protect. He's dead. He died in my hands." Lord Voldemort proudly said.

"No, Harry no." Draco cries.

Draco stood there as he watched Hagrid carrying Harry's lifeless body. Draco's heart broke, the love of his life, dead, because of the Lord that his father looks up too. Anger boils in his blood as he walks up to his parents, he walks closer to Harry's dead body. Draco walks up to his face, looking at it one last time, pushing his messy bloody hair away, touching the scar. Draco leans up and kissed his forehead. He didn't care if everyone was looking, he needed to tell Harry that he never stopped loving him.

"You'll always be my forever." Draco said as he wipes his tears away, kissing Harry's scar again.

"Always." Harry whispers as he opens his eyes, kissed Draco on his forehead and off he ran as Draco throws him, his wand.

Draco watched as Harry ran off, he smiles when Harry turns and smiles at him. Harry continues to fight Lord Voldemort, while Draco walks off with his family.

"Mother." Draco sighs as he looks at her.

"Here. Go. Fight with him." Narcissa said as she hands him her wand.

"Do what's right, Draco." Narcissa calls out as she pulls Lucius and disapperates with him.

Draco looks at the wand in his hand and off he went, running back to the castle, pointing his wands at other Deatheaters, hitting them everywhere, he too got hexed but he continues to fight, for Harry.

As he made his way to the castle, he saw that Ron and Hermione was about to get attacked by Nagini, Draco threw the Gryffindor sword to Neville who was nearby, and he cut through Nagini.

"Hermione, Ron. Are you okay?" Draco asked as he crouched down next to them.

"Oh Draco. Thank you. But Harry is all alone up there." Hermione said as she grabs Draco's hands.

"I got it." Draco said as he ran off, apparating everywhere trying to find Harry. And when he got to Harry, he watched as Harry grabs Voldemort by his face and jumps off.

"Harry!" Draco calls out as he ran to the edge.

Draco then ran off back down, avoiding anymore Deatheaters, he got hexed at the back of his legs, he turns and shoots back. Draco limps down to the great hall, wincing as the pain goes up to his back.

As he made his way there, Harry was already there, wiping the blood from his glasses.

"Harry!" Ginny calls out and hugs him, he smiles as he held her tight, swinging her around.

Draco stood there; his heart broke again. As he watches the man that he truly loves, the one he thought that he would end up with, being happy with another girl.

Draco turns and walks away, bumping into Neville, he said his goodbye and left. As he walks out of the castle, he took out Harry's scarf that Harry gave him as a parting gift, and throws it on the ground and apparate home.

Harry ran out of the castle with Ron and Hermione, seconds after Draco apparate away, Harry walks up to the discarded Gryffindor scarf, know so well that it was his, due to the initial Harry sewed on, DM + HP.

"He's gone mate." Ron said as he squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"If only I was a second earlier, I could have seen him." Harry sighs angrily.

"If you both are meant to be, you both will find each other. Trust me." Hermione said as she squeezed his shoulders.

6 months later, Harry sat down in his empty kitchen, sipping his cup of coffee when his fireplace lights up. Ron steps out of it, holding on to the daily prophet and some letters.

"Blimey, guess what came in today?" Ron said as he shook the Hogwarts letter.

"Also, Malfoys were in the news today. According to the ministry, Lucius Malfoy was thrown into Azkaban, while Narcissa Malfoy was under house arrest, and well your lover boy was given a choice to finish his 8th or rot in Azkaban like his father, and rumours has it, he chose school." Ron said as he reads from the daily prophet.

"So, you know what it means?" Ron said as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"What?" Harry asked as he looks up at Ron.

"Let's finish our 8th year together mate. We missed a whole damn school year. At least get our apparition license, ace some exams and you know get a job." Ron said.

"But I like it here." Harry sighs.

"Harry, it's time to get back to the real world. I bet Sirius and Remus would love it when you get back to your studies. And you know get a job like Sirius, be the greatest Auror." Ron said as he tries to encourage his friend.

"Fine, if I fail this year, I will just stay home and rot to death. Is it a deal?" Harry said as he looks at Ron.

"Deal. Come on now, we need to get our books. Hermione is already at Diagon alley." Ron said as he grabs Harry by his elbows.

"At least let me get change first." Harry grumbles as he went up to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was their 8th year, everyone came back to finish their final year, Harry stood at the entrance of King Cross Station, with his trunk by his side as he tips his cab driver, Harry pulls his bag over his shoulders, he turns to his right, seeing Narcissa looking as pale as ever, resting her body against her car, she looks up and smiles to Harry.
> 
> Harry drags his trunk with him and walks up to her, catching her in time before she falls to the side.
> 
> “Be careful, Mrs Malfoy.” Harry said as he caught her.
> 
> “Are you okay?” Harry asked her.
> 
> “Thank you, Harry, yes I’m fine. My health hasn’t been at its best.” Narcissa coughs out.
> 
> “It’s getting colder, you should have something warm to wear.” Harry said as he pulls out his Gryffindor scarf, placing it around her neck.
> 
> “Aren’t you a sweetheart.” Narcissa said as she squeezed his arms.
> 
> “Mother, are you okay?” Draco asked as he ran up to them.

It was their 8th year, everyone came back to finish their final year, Harry stood at the entrance of King Cross Station, with his trunk by his side as he tips his cab driver, Harry pulls his bag over his shoulders, he turns to his right, seeing Narcissa looking as pale as ever, resting her body against her car, she looks up and smiles to Harry.

Harry drags his trunk with him and walks up to her, catching her in time before she falls to the side.

“Be careful, Mrs Malfoy.” Harry said as he caught her.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked her.

“Thank you, Harry, yes I’m fine. My health hasn’t been at its best.” Narcissa coughs out.

“It’s getting colder, you should have something warm to wear.” Harry said as he pulls out his Gryffindor scarf, placing it around her neck.

“Aren’t you a sweetheart.” Narcissa said as she squeezed his arms.

“Mother, are you okay?” Draco asked as he ran up to them.

“I’m fine Dray, I’m thankful Harry was here to catch me.” Narcissa cough again.

“Thank you, Potter. Mother I told you to wait in the car, didn’t I.” Draco sighs as he opens the car door, and letting her take a seat inside.

“I’m fine, now, now Dray, you and Harry should run along, they train might leave soon.” Narcissa said as she swats Draco’s hands away.

“I shall get going now, Mother take care of yourself. I promise to write always.” Draco said as he closed the door.

“I love you Draco. Also see you soon Harry.” Narcissa said as she leans onto the window.

“See you soon, Mrs Malfoy.” Harry said as the car drove off.

“Malfoy, let’s go. We’re gonna miss the train.” Harry said as he pulls his trunk with him.

“Come here Potter, we can share the trolley.” Draco said as he pushes his trolley next to Harry.

“Thanks. Come on now.” Harry said as he throws his trunk on it. They then push the trolley together to platform 9 ¾.

As they got on the train, they walked together to an empty cabin, which Harry offered to share with Draco, since not much empty cabins were available. Draco just agrees and sits opposite of him, they were actually early, so they decided to make small conversation.

“Potter.” Draco clears his throat.

“Please call me Harry. We’re both adults now.” Harry said as he looks up to Draco.

“Fine, Harry. I would like to say I’m sorry for your loss. I know how painful it is to lose a father figure, first you lose your parents and then Sirius and lastly Remus. I’m truly am sorry for it.” Draco said as he fidgets with his fingers.

“I’m alright, Draco. But still thank you. I believe all of them are happy together up there. I just miss coming home to Sirius voice, or when Remus tucks me in bed. God, I miss hearing the monthly howling and how Sirius comforts me through it. But they’re in a better place after all.” Harry said as he leans forward, squeezing Draco’s slim fingers.

“I wonder if I can be as strong as you, Father has been sent to Azkaban, mother is getting weaker by the day, she sends me to school so that I don’t have to watch her drag herself around at home.” Draco sighs, as he tries not to choke on his tears. Harry then got up from his seat, and sat next to Draco.

“Cry if you have to. Remember 4th year, when I sat in the empty classroom, crying my eyes out because I felt lost, because I had no one with me, and you stumble into that classroom, you ran to me and hugged me, that was when I realise, we’re just enemies because our houses made us, because of our past, but I’m glad I had you that day. Till today I will always remember that very hug you gave me, and when you called me Harry instead of Potter.” Harry comforts Draco, rubbing his back.

“Harry.” Draco sobs.

“Yes Draco?” Harry asked as he cups Draco face.

“I miss this, I miss us. I’m really sorry for what happen to us.” Draco sobs.

“Don’t be, we finally learned our flaws and we can work things out again. Plus, you acted on your father’s instructions. Deep down I knew it so damn well that you didn’t meant to hate me.” Harry comforts him.

As Harry held Draco close to him, there was a light knock at their cabin door, both of them turn and pulled away, there Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise stood, waving at them. Harry waves them in, Hermione gladly slides the door open.

“There you are Harry; I’ve been searching for you.” Hermione said.

“Yeah, kind of forgot to tell you I left my home early.” Harry replies.

“It’s okay mate. Here mum packed some sandwiches.” Ron said as he hands him the sandwiches.

“Draco, are you okay?” Pansy asked as she crouched down, placing a hand on Draco’s knees.

“I’m fine Pansy, I just needed some time alone.” Draco reassures her.

“We’re here for you, Draco.” Blaise said as he too crouches down next to him.

“Thank you, guys.” Draco said as he smiles at them.

“Come on now, the train is moving, you want to join us here?” Harry asked as he looks at Pansy and Blaise.

“We’re all adults now, no more hating each other please. It’s really tiring.” Draco sighs as he looks at his friends.

“If you can’t be here in the same cabin as Harry and his friends, I suggest that you guys find another cabin. That is if any other student willing to share the cabin with you.” Draco said as he sat up.

“Fine.” Pansy said as she took a seat next to Hermione, who was reading a book.

“May I sit next to you?” Blaise asked as he walks over to Ron.

“Yeah sure thing. Hey you want a sandwich?” Ron said as he scoots aside, giving some space for Blaise, and hands him a sandwich.

“Thanks. Also, Ron, right?” Blaise said.

“Yeah, Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron.” Ron said as he grins to Blaise.

“Sure, you can just call me Blaise. Also, I wanted to say, deepest condolences for your lost. It must be hard losing a brother.” Blaise said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Merlin, this is really nice.” Blaise said as he looks at the sandwich Molly Weasley made.

“Thanks, I’ll owl mum a letter saying that you like her food. Also thank you, well I’m trying to be okay. The house was really quiet without him, but we’re slowly moving on.” Ron said as he smiles to Blaise.

“Hermione, right? Pansy.” Pansy said as she offered a handshake.

“Well we both should know each other well, we’re in each other’s classes too.” Hermione shrugs as she flips another page of her book.

“Look, Harry and Draco are becoming closer, I can see Ron and Blaise too. I just want to make friends alright.” Pansy said as she sat next to Hermione.

“Fine. Whatever. For the sake of my friends, then I shall be friends with you.” Hermione said as she closed her books.

“Shadow hunters huh, nice book, I used to read it.” Pansy said as she saw the book title.

“Wait. You read muggle books?” Hermione asked as she looks to Pansy.

“Yeah, I saw you reading it few years back and I decided to get some and I’ve been hooked.” Pansy chuckles.

“Wait what, you should tell me what books you were reading.” Hermione asked.

Soon everyone was into their own conversations, until the cart lady came, knocking on their door lightly, Harry smiles as he bought the entire cart again, sharing with everyone the candies and chocolates, the cabin was filled with laughter as they threw around the wrappers, switching game cards. It felt so comfortable as they enjoyed their ride back to Hogwarts for their final year.

As they got off the train, Harry rest his arms around Draco’s waist as they walked up to their carriage, Pansy and Hermione was still engrossed with their love of muggle teen drama, and well Ron and Blaise were laughing about what Fred and George had invented for the past few years. They got to the castle and Professor McGonagall greets them, she was their new headmaster.

“Now, now 8th years. Before I let you join everyone in the great halls, I need to bring you to the new dormitories later, as much as I know how hard it is for all of you, I want you guys to join your house tables for tonight.” Professor McGonagall said.

So, the groups separated and went inside the great hall, the number of students has gone lesser than expected, it seems like the 4th and 5th years students, almost half of them join for this term. There were a lot lesser first years too. Harry, Ron and Hermione made way to their seats, they watched the teacher’s table, surprise to see Charlie Weasley sitting there, and it was later announced that Charlie will be their new teacher for Caring for Magical Creatures.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Blaise had a crush on Ron during 5th year, remember Ron was on the Quidditch team, Blaise couldn’t stop talking about it, how hot Ron was on the broom, how his hair looks so beautiful in that helmet, and whenever Ron was eating, Blaise would always look at him and smiles.” Draco said as they made their way up to their room.
> 
> “So, you’re telling me, Blaise Zabini has a crush on a Gryffindor?” Harry asked him.
> 
> “Well a few Slytherins has crushes on other houses too, example. Look at Neville and Theo Nott over there. When Theo found out Neville’s parents were in St Mungo, he visited them every day, sending them flowers. Because he knew his parents were Deatheaters and his parents’ friends were the cause of Neville parent’s state. Slowly Theo starts falling for Neville, learning how smart he was, how good he was with herbology, and during the war at Hogwarts, Theo ran away from home and came back here, where he found Neville and it was the greatest reunion ever, and they have been together since summer.” Draco said as he points to Neville and Theo who was sitting by the piano when Theo teaches Neville to play it.

As they were done with their dinner, the 8th year made way to their new dormitories, with Professor McGonagall leading the way, as they walked, Harry held Draco’s hands in his, Draco still looked as pale as ever, Draco gave him a reassuring smile, it seems like Blaise and Ron has way too many things to talk about, Pansy and Hermione still continued with their conversation.

“Alright now student, it’s your 8th year, and I have discussed with the ministry, and we have decided that this year we will promote interhouse kindness, so as you can see here, there’s a list of names and who you’re bunking in with, and your rooms are already ready. I hope to see you lot over at breakfast tomorrow.” Professor McGonagall said.

“Also, most of your time tables are on your study table in your rooms, most of you are still taking the same classes. Also 8th year, there’s no Quidditch for you but you can still support your house team.” Professor McGonagall said as she left them.

Most students groans as they no longer get to play Quidditch, they went up to the list of names, there were groans and complains as they saw the list, but Harry smiles when he saw his name and who his roommates were, Harry went back to Draco with a stupid grin on his face.

“What’s with the cheeky smile, Harry?” Draco asked.

“I guess I’m lucky, you’re my roommate. Also, Ron and Blaise are in the same room as ours too.” Harry smiles at them.

“Damn right! come on Blaise, I’ll show you the things George packed for me.” Ron said as he ran up the stairs to his room, Blaise chuckles and follows him.

“I wonder why Blaise is so excited with Ron.” Harry asked Draco.

“Remember our 5th year, where Blaise teased Ron a lot, and even annoys him.” Draco said as he looks over to Harry. Harry nods at him.

“That’s what I did with you for the first 3 years. And now we’re here.” Draco said, Harry looks at him confused.

“You’re that oblivious aren’t you.” Draco chuckles.

“Blaise had a crush on Ron during 5th year, remember Ron was on the Quidditch team, Blaise couldn’t stop talking about it, how hot Ron was on the broom, how his hair looks so beautiful in that helmet, and whenever Ron was eating, Blaise would always look at him and smiles.” Draco said as they made their way up to their room.

“So, you’re telling me, Blaise Zabini has a crush on a Gryffindor?” Harry asked him.

“Well a few Slytherins has crushes on other houses too, example. Look at Neville and Theo Nott over there. When Theo found out Neville’s parents were in St Mungo, he visited them every day, sending them flowers. Because he knew his parents were Deatheaters and his parents’ friends were the cause of Neville parent’s state. Slowly Theo starts falling for Neville, learning how smart he was, how good he was with herbology, and during the war at Hogwarts, Theo ran away from home and came back here, where he found Neville and it was the greatest reunion ever, and they have been together since summer.” Draco said as he points to Neville and Theo who was sitting by the piano when Theo teaches Neville to play it.

“Also Pansy, you might think she’s another Slytherin princess, but she lowkey has a huge crush on Hermione. Because she’s smart, and beautiful. I can’t lie to you, remember the Yule Ball, when Hermione came in with Krum, and every boy’s jaw drop, Pansy was having a lesbian crisis. She can’t stop talking about Hermione. She kept teasing her and all but it feels like Hermione seems to hate her even more.” Draco shrugs as they stood outside of their room door.

“Just keep all of this between us alright.” Draco said as he pushed the door open.

“How about you Draco. Who did you have a crush on?” Harry asked as he grabs Draco’s arms.

“You.” Draco said as he turns to Harry, giving him a soft smile.

Harry blushed as he heard the answer, he smiles back at Draco and let’s his arm go, he then went off to his bed and opens his trunk, taking out his clothes and rearranging it on cupboard, he took his pyjamas and head off for a quick shower, when he got back Ron and Blaise were asleep on Ron’s bed as they were talking about some new pranks they wanted to try. Draco was at his study table, writing a letter back to his mother, Harry walks over, resting his chin on top of Draco’s shoulder and leans over to read the letter.

“Tell your mother to take care of herself, if she needs some potions, I have them at home, I could ask Kreacher to send some over.” Harry said softly.

“Thank you, Harry. I’ll write that to mother. I’m going to shower first, you can go ahead and sleep.” Draco said as he turns to Harry. Harry nods and get to bed, the moment his head hits the pillow, Harry dozed off.

Harry must have another nightmare, cos Draco had shaken him awake, Draco face was so close to him, and his eyes was filled with worry.

“Harry, wake up.” Draco said as he shook Harry’s shoulders.

“What, what happen?” Harry said tiredly.

“You were calling for Sirius name, and you were thrashing around.” Draco said as he sat on Harry’s bed.

“Did I wake you up?” Harry asked as he sat up.

“Not really, I was reading my book when I heard your voice.” Draco said as he crossed his legs and sat properly.

“how come the curtain are close?” Harry asked as he looks around.

“Well I covered you up and placed a silencing spell. So, you can continue to sleep then.” Draco said.

“Do you want to join me maybe?” Harry said, as he puts the spot next to him.

“Sure thing.” Draco sighs as he lays next to Harry, and continue to read his book with the moon light from the tiny space between the curtain.

Harry woke up the next morning with a mouthful of platinum hair, and someone had his arms around his waist. Harry looks down and smile, Draco was fast asleep on his chest, then his curtains were pulled open, with a grinning Blaise and Ron standing there.

“Morning love birds!” Blaise greets him.

“Harry, come on we have transfiguration class this morning. Oh, hey Draco.” Ron said as Draco stretched and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes, grunting a good morning.

“You go ahead for breakfast first; I’ll join you in class. Pack for me some food will you.” Harry yawns as he sat up.

“Dray, I’ll see you in class too.” Blaise said as he ran off with Ron.

Harry got up and went off to shower, as Draco made his bed. When Harry got back, Draco had already left for class, his books were on his bed with a sandwich and a note on it.

Got a sandwich from dipsy the elf, here’s your book, see you in double potion class – D

Harry smiles and grabs the sandwich and ate it as he ran off to class. Harry got to class just in time as they start class. Class was boring as usual but Harry couldn’t wait for potion class, since professor Snape was no longer there, he wonders who would take over. As class ended, Harry walked with Ron and Hermione as they talked about who will be their new potion teacher, when there was a 5th year throwing hexes to Blaise and Draco.

“Expelliarmus!” Ron said as waved his wand.

Just then the 5th year boy’s wand flew a few feet away, Ron ran up to them, wanting to throw punches, Harry ran up to Draco, as he falls as his knees were bleeding, while Blaise had a huge cut on his arm.

“Ron!” Harry calls out as he helps Draco up.

“Oh my god, Blaise. We have to bring you to the health wing.” Ron helped Blaise up.

“We will tell the teacher where you guys are going.” Pansy said as she and Hermione went into the classroom

As Ron and Harry brought both injured boys to see Madam Pomfrey, they waited till both boys were ready to get back on their feet, Ron was grumbling next to Harry, about the 5th year students, wanting to hex them to death. Draco and Blaise both covered in bandages were ready to go back to their common room, Ron and Harry each took their roommate and walked back to their dormitory.

Draco winced as he sat on his bed, his knees were still hurting but he was glad that Harry was by his side, Harry helped him change out of his bloody uniform, Harry stares at the scars covering Draco’s abdominal area, remembering the spell he had attacked Draco with during their 5th year.

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispers.

“What for?” Draco winced as he took off his shirt.

“For those scars I gave you” Harry said.

“Don’t please. Those scars meant things for me. It’s my own battle wounds.” Draco said as he turns to Harry, reassuring him.

“But Draco.” Harry sighs.

“Now, don’t get sentimental with me. I’m clearly hungry and exhausted right now.” Draco sighs as he lays down.

“I’ll get Dipsy to get us some food alright.” Harry said. Just then their dorm room was kicked open.

“No need to worry, your rescuers are here.” Pansy calls out as she held trays of food.

“Pansy, the boys could be naked.” Hermione hissed.

“Well it’s not like I haven’t seen them naked before. Alright boys, dig in.” Pansy said as she lays the food down for them.

They spent the night sipping pumpkin juice, eating roasted chicken with mash potatoes and treacle tarts, Hermione and Pansy decided to spent the night in the boy’s room, which they end up sharing Harry’s bed, while Harry slept in Draco’s, Ron was with Blaise in Blaise’s bed instead.


	13. Chapter 13 (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the Hogsmeade weekend, the six of them decided to go together and grab a drink at three broomsticks. They sat on their stool talking and joking about their days in school, sipping butter beers, wasting their day away. Draco decided to step out for a while for some fresh air, as he stood there, enjoying the cold fall wind, a group of 5th and 6th year boys walks pass him and pushed him to the ground, as Harry was sitting by the window, he saw what happen, he got up from his seat and storms outside.
> 
> “What the hell is going on?” Harry growls.
> 
> “Why are you even friend with this Deatheater? He shouldn’t be in school with us.” One of the boys said.
> 
> “Harry it’s okay.” Draco said as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants.
> 
> “I don’t fucking care which houses you’re in. what the fuck is wrong with you.” Harry hissed as he stood up to them.

The next few weeks, Draco and Harry had been spending time together, also because Harry didn’t want Draco to be hexed again, everyone seems to keep clear whenever Harry was with them. And it has became a routine, most Slytherin 8th years had partners walking with them, Hermione and Pansy would laze around in the library reading stuff, Blaise and Ron will be by the Quidditch field, watching over their juniors, while Harry and Draco would wander around the castle.

It was the Hogsmeade weekend, the six of them decided to go together and grab a drink at three broomsticks. They sat on their stool talking and joking about their days in school, sipping butter beers, wasting their day away. Draco decided to step out for a while for some fresh air, as he stood there, enjoying the cold fall wind, a group of 5th and 6th year boys walks pass him and pushed him to the ground, as Harry was sitting by the window, he saw what happen, he got up from his seat and storms outside.

“What the hell is going on?” Harry growls.

“Why are you even friend with this Deatheater? He shouldn’t be in school with us.” One of the boys said.

“Harry it’s okay.” Draco said as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants.

“I don’t fucking care which houses you’re in. what the fuck is wrong with you.” Harry hissed as he stood up to them.

“Come on Harry! He’s a Deatheater.” One of them replied him.

“Don’t call my name like you know me.” Harry threatens them as he took out his wand.

“Anybody touches Draco again; I fucking swear I will hurt you.” Harry warns them the boys then ran off.

“Harry, I told you it’s okay.” Draco said as he walks to Harry, holding onto his arm. Harry finally relaxes with Draco’s touch.

“I can never leave you alone, can I? always getting pushed around. Getting hexed.” Harry said as he turns to Draco.

“I don’t need protection, Harry!” Draco said.

“Well you rather get hexed don’t you.” Harry said angrily.

“I don’t need fucking protection from anyone, especially not from Saint Potter.” Draco spat in his face as he turns around and walked away angrily.

“Fine! Be that annoying git!” Harry calls out angrily, and went back inside.

“You should go after him.” Pansy said, as she looks up to Harry.

“He’s a grown ass man, he can take care of himself.” Harry replied as he sat on his stool.

“But not without his wand, Mate.” Ron said as he points to Draco’s wand on the table.

“Come on now Harry, you can’t possibly let him be alone with all those gits out there.” Blaise said next to him.

“Do you really want to see the person you love, get hurt?” Hermione asked him, Harry just looked at her.

“You can lie to everyone with your feelings, I knew you already liked him when you were in your 3rd year, Harry. But please Harry, don’t hurt yourself any longer. Remus and Sirius would love to see you be happy.” Hermione continued.

“Harry, I’m not choosing sides but Hermione is right. I have never seen Draco laughed and smiles for the past 8 years since I met him, it was always Harry this, Harry that. Saint Potter saving the day. Ever since he came back this year, he had never stopped smiling, he has always complained about you walking around with him, but he tells me he likes the attention you’re giving; the company and it has become his habit to sleep next to you, every night. Because he feels the safest when he’s with you.” Pansy said, Blaise nods and agrees with her.

“Draco is not the kind to talk about his feelings, but ever since recently, it all about his feelings. I mean whenever we’re not in the same class as you three, Draco would sit there and talks about you Harry. He would be like; did you guys know Harry gives the warmest hugs. Harry crinkles his nose when he sleeps, and those cute little snores, sometimes I wish I could kiss that stupid smirk on his face.” Blaise said.

“Wait, Blaise, do you ever talk about me that way?” Ron asked Blaise, Blaise blushed as he sips his drink.

“Blaise can never stop talking about you, like have you seen Ron with his cute bed hair? Have you seen Ron in that god damn sweater and jeans? Ron has the cutest little snore when he’s asleep. If only he eats my ass as sexy as he eats the chicken.” Pansy said, as Blaise slaps her hands.

“Hey, don’t slap her.” Hermione said, as she glares at Blaise.

Harry just got up and grabs Draco’s wand and walks out, hearing all of that from his friends makes him feel warm inside, and made him realise that he does have feelings for Draco too. He did talk to Hermione and Ron whenever the Slytherins were not there. He would always compliment how good Draco looks every morning, as he brushes his platinum blonde hair back, or how when the weather gets colder, Draco would wrap himself like a burrito with his blonde hair poking out on top. Draco too gave great hugs and he loves to cuddle against Harry’s chest as he slept.

Harry walks back to the castle, knowing so well that Draco would be at the Astronomy tower. Harry climbs the steps, two steps at a time. As he reached the top, Draco was sitting at their favourite spot by the corner, resting his chin on the window sill as he rests his body against the wall. Harry walks up to him and sat across him.

“What do you want, Potter.” Draco sighs.

“I want to return you this.” Harry said as he hands Draco his wand.

“Thanks. You could leave it on my bed actually.” Draco said as he pulls the wand away from Harry.

“And I wanted to say I’m sorry for shouting at you, raising my voice. I know you’re old enough to protect yourself, but it hurts me to see you get hurt, Dray.” Harry said.

“But Harry, look at me. I’m a Deatheater.” Draco said as he pulls up his sleeve, looking at the fading dark mark.

“And it won’t change my decision or action.” Harry said as he scoots a little closer to Draco.

“What action or decision?” Draco asked confused.

“This.” Harry whispers as he leans closer to Draco

Harry cups Draco by the back of his neck, pulling him close and kissing his soft lips, his lips felt cold from the cold wind but as Harry deepens the kiss, he warms Draco’s lips, nibbling softly at his bottom lips. Draco moans into the kiss, as he entangles his hair in Harry’s messy hair, tugging it lightly, only for Harry to moan. As they pulled apart and rest their forehead against each other, Harry couldn’t help it but smile.

“Draco, would you do the honour and be my boyfriend?” Harry asked as he looks up to Draco.

“I would love to.” Draco smiles back.

The next couple of months, Harry could be found under a tree with Draco laying on his lap as they read their school book, by the lake, or they would walk to class hand in hand. They were days they would switch each other ties or wore each other’s robes to class. When it got colder, they will be by the fireplace in the common room, with Harry falling asleep on Draco’s lap as Draco sat there reading his book. It was obvious they were in love, but they weren’t the only one that found love.

Blaise was seen dragging Ron by the collar into some broom closet, or they would make out in empty classrooms, Ron would lazily thread his fingers in Blaise hair as they sat in the common room, studying while Ron rested his legs on top of Blaise’s lap. Blaise will rest his chin on Ron’s shoulders as they ate in the great hall, with Ron feeding him once in a while.

Hermione and Pansy would always come back to the common room, from their study date pretty dishevelled. Pansy and Hermione loves to sleep in during weekends and they would come down I each other pyjamas, with their messy after sex hair. Pansy loves to cheer on his girlfriend, always calling out her name in a sing song voice, and kissing her on the cheeks each time they have to leave for class.

But all six of them were sitting by the fireplace, cuddling into each other’s partner, enjoying the warmth on a Christmas morning. With Neville and Theo joining them, by playing the piano softly.

“If only Paddy and Moony was still here, they can finally see I’m happy.” Harry said as he leans down, kissing Draco on the forehead.

“If only mother was here, she would be happy to see me like this.” Draco sighs.

“If Fred was here, he would laugh at me for dating a Slytherin.” Ron chuckles as he cuddles into Blaise.

“Well my mum and dad would honestly accept me for who I am.” Hermione said as she kissed Pansy on the cheeks.

“Well if Professor Snape was here, he would shake his head and go 50 points from Gryffindor.” Pansy laughed.


End file.
